


Madoka and Homura's Valentine's Day Date

by Thedude3445



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, canon-friendly, date, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedude3445/pseuds/Thedude3445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's February 14th, which means our favorite couple is celebrating the day with a date and some chocolates. Homura has found the perfect spot for them to go... (This story is NOT related to any of my other Madoka fan fictions and is a standalone one-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madoka and Homura's Valentine's Day Date

Madoka and Homura’s Valentine’s Day Date

Thedude3445

 

This was the perfect spot. It was the greenest, most lush field of grass Homura had seen in a long, long time. Out of everywhere she and Madoka could ever go for Valentine’s Day, this was the best place to go.

Homura laid out on the grass and spread out her limbs. 

She felt… happy.

A lily growing in the field rubbed against her cheek. She plucked the plant and stretched her arm to Madoka, who laid on the grass next to her, holding her hand.

“This is for you,” Homura said.

Madoka giggled. “Thanks…”

They were both dressed in heavy winter gear, as this February was especially cold compared to most years. Luckily, this was a major plus in Homura’s eyes as it meant they both got to dress in the cutest of sweaters. Madoka’s pink sweater matched her hair almost perfectly and her gloves, oversized to the point that they looked like mitts, were the same shade of purple that Homura’s current sweater was. They couldn’t look like more of a couple if they tried.

“Valentine’s Day was always my favorite holiday,” Madoka said. “I never got much chocolate from boys, but I always got something from other girls. I guess it was obvious even back then, huh?” She laughed and Homura laughed with her. Homura used to think that her crush was just a weird unrequited lesbian longing, and that Madoka was just a young, sweet girl who hadn’t budded into romance yet. But that was before she learned about all of Madoka’s past romantic endeavors. Homura wasn’t Madoka’s first girlfriend, but instead her fifth.

Homura forgot how often middle schoolers got together and broke up after all this time.

Well…

It had been about ten months since she woke up in her bed, swept away her braids, and shattered her glasses. But in reality, it had been much, much longer than that since the last time Homura could enjoy any sort of normalcy.

With her hand interlocked with Madoka’s, though, she felt at peace. 

“Do you want to start eating our chocolates now?” Homura asked. 

Madoka lifted her head to reveal a stuffed mouth and some chocolate on the side of her mouth. She nodded and then laughed again, handing Homura the heart-shaped box.

Homura took one piece out of the box and tossed it in her mouth. It was pretty fantastic. Back when she was sick, she wasn’t allowed to eat anything unhealthy, and that whole thing lasted over a year. Since becoming a magical girl, she realized she had developed a sweet tooth that could have rivaled Kyouko’s. If it weren’t so expensive, she would buy a box of chocolates at least once a week, honestly.

It was already dark, and the night sky sparkled like a winking friend, encouraging Homura on this very special date.

“Hey Homura, look,” Madoka said. Homura turned her head back to face her-- only to be kissed right on the lips. She closed her eyes and let it in; Madoka rolled the rest of her body over and put her hands on Homura’s cheeks. Homura did the same and wrapped her arms around Madoka’s body, so tight that she could never let go.

Their kiss lasted for a couple minutes before Madoka broke away and reached over to get another piece of chocolate. Homura kept her hold around her, though. 

“You know,” Madoka said. “I haven’t heard anything about a witch all week. Did you really take all that time to clear out Mitakihara City so that we could have this nice date tonight?”

“I can’t reveal,” Homura said. “No comment.”

Madoka mimicked slapping her across the face. “Oh Homura…” The smile faded from her face. “It feels like it was only yesterday…” She squirmed to get away. “Homura, let go.”

“Sorry.”

Madoka sat up and put her arms around her knees. Homura’s smile also faded, as Madoka began to speak, saying, “Walpurgisnacht is gone. The city is at peace. We really did it, didn’t we? It wasn’t some trick from Kyubey?”

Homura sat up next to her. “Yeah, Madoka. We did. Let’s not worry about…”

Madoka put her head on Homura’s shoulder. “Last year, Tatsuya gave me a card he made from construction paper. It was so sweet…” She started to sob.

“Madoka…”

“I miss them, Homura. I miss them so much!”

Homura looked out, beyond the river, at the wreckage and destruction of Mitakihara City. Eight months after Walpurgisnacht was destroyed, the city had still not been healed. The survivors were quarantined as the government continued to investigate the cause of all the destruction. Maybe this spot wasn’t the best after all, Homura thought.

“Mama, Papa, Tatsuya…” Madoka muttered as she cried. “Mami, Sayaka, Hitomi… They’re all gone. I couldn’t stop them…” Homura hugged Madoka and let her cry. “I love you so much, Homura…”

She continued to cry for several more minutes.

“Why am I still here?” Homura asked herself aloud. Madoka was crying too hard to hear it. But the question was valid. They had defeated Walpurgisnacht. Madoka was safe. They were finally together. For all that went so poorly in this timeline, Homura had a lot to be thankful for. But she had failed, and she knew it.

Madoka was still a magical girl.

It was the sole promise she made to Madoka, so many countless timelines ago. It was the sole thing Madoka ever asked of her any time she ever learned of her time travelling powers. This Madoka didn’t know, but she knew that she would make the same request.

They were wrapped in each other’s arms on Valentine’s Day night, but it wasn’t love that was in the air. It was tears, and it was regret. 

“Homura…” Madoka said softly. “I want to be happy. Will we ever make this city happy again?

Homura was silent. 

She shouldn’t be in this timeline anymore. It wasn’t fair for Madoka to have to live in such continuous sorrow. It was manipulative and it was wrong.

But as Homura saw Madoka’s face, she just felt… she felt that she couldn’t leave her. Madoka was the most important thing in her entire life, and she was there next to her. They were girlfriends.

Homura knew she had to leave this timeline eventually. She had to fulfill her wish, and she had to fulfill her promise. Those were the only two things keeping her herself from turning into a witch.

She didn’t care if she was trapped in this maze of time forever, as long as she could keep Madoka safe and happy. But this time it just felt wrong. She felt like Calypso to Madoka’s Odysseus… unless it was the other way around. She wasn’t sure.

But with a kiss on the cheek from Madoka, Homura decided she would continue her stay in this timeline. For now.

After all, it was Valentine’s Day.


End file.
